


To Quell an Incubus

by ColoredCrystalCinnabar



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Canes, Crying, Cunnilingus, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Medical Examination, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prosthesis, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rarepair, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Sleep Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredCrystalCinnabar/pseuds/ColoredCrystalCinnabar
Summary: Yoshimitsu is finally overcome by the evil energy of the cursed sword of the Manji Clan, which takes control of his body and urges him to give in to his deepest, darkest desires. Ling Xiaoyu, a girl he once saved, is caught in his claws.
Relationships: Xiaomitsu, Yoshimitsu/Ling Xiaoyu, Yoshimitsu/Xiaoyu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. The First Possession

"Y-Yoshimitsu… Please…" Xiaoyu whimpered, grasping onto Yoshimitsu's arm as his robotic left hand tightened around her throat.

She had been relieved to run into him during her quest to find more information about the whereabouts of Jin Kazama. However, the dark entity kneeling over her now, pushing her body down onto the cold floor of this abandoned warehouse, seemed completely different from her longtime ally Yoshimitsu, the man who had rescued her only a few years ago.

His armor had changed, Xiaoyu noted, evolving over the years to look more and more inhuman, more menacing. He currently wore a biomechanical suit with unnerving, bioluminescent tentacles. His clawed fingertips dug into her skin with a ferocity she had never sensed in him before. There seemed to be a horrible energy around him, something that was pulling her in.

"Yoshimitsu, please, stop," Xiaoyu coughed out, trying again to get through to him, "I don't… know what it is, but something is wrong with you. You're not acting like yourself. Let me… help you."

At last, Yoshimitsu spoke, the grim energy she sensed growing stronger as his deep, mechanical voice echoed out from behind his unmoving mask.

"Let you _help me?_ Is that right, little Xiao?" He let out a dark chuckle that seemed to vibrate into Xiaoyu's core, sending a chill through her body. His other hand grasped at her side and began to slide up and down her body in a menacing caress. She could feel the sharp claws of his armored hand graze her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt, and for the first time, Xiaoyu felt the threatening aura around him shift to something much darker, more primal. It made her inner core twinge with fear, realizing for the first time that he might actually hurt her.

"Let me go!" Xiaoyu thrashed and tried to use her powerful legs to kick at him, but he had already wrapped his strong thighs on either side of her, hooking her legs with his feet, taking away her leverage. She reached out with her hands, trying to wrest his other arm away from her, but he tightened his grip on her throat and her hands shot back up to try and free her neck.

"Passionate, courageous little Xiaoyu… So much verve, so much heart!" Yoshimitsu slid his hand up her side until he was grasping at her left breast, squeezing it firmly. Xiaoyu's heart stopped for a moment and she shook her head, enraged at being pawed at. 

"Don't… touch me…" Xiaoyu had wanted to scream it, to rage against him, to fight, but the shock had seemed to slow everything down, to stun her into sluggishness. Her mind was racing and she could barely hold on to a coherent thought.

Yoshimitsu tilted his head to the side, chuckling as he grasped both of her hands by the wrists and dragged them up over her head, holding her down. It had been easier to do than he expected, and the thought that she was lowering her resistance made the darkness inside him flare up to a sadistic glee.

"Don't touch you? Oh, I will do _so much more_ than touch you, little Xiao." Yoshimitsu held both of her wrists with his robotic left hand, it's mechanical strength overpowering her attempts to break free from his grip. "Always throwing yourself into harm's way, searching for that Kazama boy you so desperately love…" With his other hand, he traced the side of her face. "It's heartbreaking how he disregards you so. What a waste..."

Xiaoyu let out a whimper, pained that Yoshimitsu would take her love and admiration for her friend Jin Kazama and twist it against her. She could feel a dark energy dripping from him, flowing out from his fingertips, from his mouth. Something evil had possessed him, turning him into this ravager. Her heart grew colder and colder with the realization that she wouldn't be able to stop him, let alone help him.

"Let's take a look at this body you keep trying to throw at him," Yoshimitsu purred, smirking behind his mask as he reached down and began tearing open Xiaoyu's buttoned shirt. She felt her face burn with shame when he finished tearing open her clothes, exposing her bare breasts. "Oh, he is a _fool_ to ignore you…"

Something from the growing darkness inside Yoshimitsu yelled at him to cut into her unblemished flesh, to slice into her and let her blood flow onto his cursed blade until there was nothing left. He wanted to, and he hated how much he wanted to. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch her, to take her in a way he never would have allowed himself before. He had given and given and given his entire life, and now the urge to take was undeniable.

There seemed to be a slight pause as Yoshimitsu took in the sight. Xiaoyu, her heart still pounding in her ears, tried once more to talk sense into him.

"Yoshimitsu, please, you don't want to do this." She whimpered, trying to hold back tears. "You're my friend. You're a good man! Whatever is making you sick, you have to fight it! Please!"

Yoshimitsu felt something small and bright flash inside of himself for a moment. A spark of resistance, righteous fury at being consumed and corrupted by the evil of the cursed blade. It was the human man inside of him, the goodness and compassion and piety, still trying to take back control.

"I killed him!" Yoshimitsu growled, an eerie glow of hatred enveloping him, "He was weak! A soft-hearted fool! I crushed him and took his body… Just like I'll do to you…" He slid his hand down, pulling at her clothes more until he had disheveled her skirt, hiking it up. Xiaoyu screamed and tried to break free once more, begging him to release her, but he couldn't hear her words through the burning ache deep inside of him. Her screams and thrashing added fuel to the fire that began to smolder and burn until it became a maddening blaze. He slid his hand down further, grabbing her delicate lace underwear and tearing it away, exposing her fully.

The fear built up in Xiaoyu again and her body froze. She could hardly breath. She felt Yoshimitsu's hands undoing the armor at his waist, undoing his own clothes just enough. The darkness pooled out of him, unseen but nevertheless felt. It chilled her soul and set her skin prickling with despair. She stared out into nothingness, feeling a hard firmness press up against her opening in a way that no other man had done before.

"N-No, please! I've never done this before. Please, not like thi- Ughhh!" Xiaoyu cried out as she felt Yoshimitsu push himself inside of her. He growled as he pushed into her torturously slow, delighting in the sensation of penetrating her. Xiaoyu gasped and moaned in pain, but he continued his steady pace until his hip bones pressed down into hers, pinning her down into the floor. The stretching pain of his invasion made her whimper, and she shut her eyes, causing hot tears to trickle down her cheeks.

Xiaoyu's pained whimpering rose to a groan as Yoshimitsu pulled back out of her with the same torturously slow pace. He sighed with wicked satisfaction, relishing the slow drag of his skin against hers, the slick feeling of her against his cock… He stopped just short of pulling out of her entirely and, with a roll of his hips, he delved back into her.

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open at feeling Yoshimitsu push himself back into her, and she cried out as her back curved up, pressing her soft breasts against his ribbed chest armor. He felt impossibly hard inside of her, stretching her open with what felt like barely enough room. She felt a sickly heat begin to snake up her body as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusting. She groaned and writhed against him, pulling at his hands that still kept her arms pinned above her head.

"St-top… Stop, please… No, no, no…" Xiaoyu begged softly. Part of her wanted to fight back, to try to hurt him somehow, to scream, but thoughts she never expected from herself welled up to the forefront. _Be still. Don't fight. Let him have you. Don't fight. Just survive this_. There was something else, deep down in her animal brain, that was starting to take form. It was like a wire, running from her mind straight down to where he was forcing himself into her. It was starting to get warm. She tried to ignore it, again and again and again, but it grew stronger and hotter with each thrust.

Yoshimitsu groaned and tightened his grip on her, his spine tingling as he could feel the darkness spread more and more throughout his body, lighting his nerves on fire. Years of dark emotions that he had been suppressing began to well up from his corrupted heart, finally bubbling to the surface. He looked down at her and relished how her little body twisted and pulled helplessly against him, her strength and fighting prowess vanishing under his newfound ferocity. He groaned again with renewed anger as he continued pumping himself into her. Fucking her like this felt _so good_ , so slick and tight, but each quiver of her wet cunt against his dick somehow enraged him even more. It was a dark, quiet anger that made him disgusted with himself, disgusted with her. "You little slut," he seethed, "Letting me take you like this… You damned whore…"

"Aahhh, ughhh, s-stop, oh god, stop, please, aaaahh!" Xiaoyu begged, crying out and writhing beneath him with each increasing thrust. It was starting to feel too much, too big, too fast. The warmth inside began to feel like electricity. "N-No more! Aahhh! Please, please, I don't want to...!"

Xiaoyu felt Yoshimitsu's masked face lean into the side of her own face as he groaned with a depth that reverberated into her. His mask felt cool to the touch, almost a relief against her own burning skin. Despite herself, she moaned as she felt her own body start to undulate in time with his thrusting, betraying her hatred. The warmth continued to build up inside of her, melting her insides and causing her heart to pound inside her chest. Her panicked mind knew it was too late to stop it.

"Oh, yes, that's a good girl," Yoshimitsu's deep voice cooed into her ear, causing her to shiver. He could feel her giving in to him more and more and it delighted him in such a wicked way, "Good girl, little Xiao. That's so good…" He chuckled, rolling his hips in a smooth motion that kept him deeper inside of her, forcing the building tension into a new kind of fire, all the more consuming. He slid his free hand down her tense stomach until he could place the pad of his thumb up against that tiny spot that Xiaoyu had always kept as a little secret for herself. She cried out in surprise as he started and rub her there in small, circular strokes that caused her thighs to shake and tense up.

Xiaoyu cried out mindlessly, feeling her shame and frantic energy amplified into something that felt like a plateau. Yoshimitsu kept her there, suspended, with deep and rolling waves of pleasure that went right to her head. Her vision blurred and all she could see or feel or hear was the persistent sensation of him thrusting up against something deep inside of her, working his thumb against that little spot that sent shocks through her. She cried out and groaned again and again, louder and louder until she leaned against him as her entire body seemed to almost seize up.

"Wait, wait, Yoshimitsu, you're going to make me-! Aaaaahhh!" Xiaoyu cried out and sobbed as an aching orgasm crashed through her body. She gasped and moaned again and again as he continued to roll his hips and thrust into her. Wave after wave of sickening pleasure flowed through her body and mind. Despite herself, she whimpered and moaned his name again, begging for relief, but he only slowed his pace slightly, growling at the way her hot, tight folds fluttered and squeezed around him. It was getting him close.

"Mmmmm, yes, there it is. That's so nice, Xiao…" Yoshimitsu whispered, his deep voice dropping to a lull, "You're doing so well. Such a good girl…"

Still pinning Xiaoyu's arms above her head with his robotic hand, Yoshimitsu placed his other hand onto the ground beside her, pushing himself up slightly to get a better look at her. Her ivory skin was glowing with sweat and her bare, flushed chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Her normally bright and cheerful eyes were lidded with exhaustion as she looked off to the side, confused and defeated. Yoshimitsu felt a faint and distant twinge of self-hatred and guilt for what he was doing to her, but the darkness inside of him grew louder, urging him to continue. To take. To consume. To destroy. 

Yoshimitsu pulled out of her then, and Xiaoyu gasped at the sensation of sudden emptiness, at the feeling of the cool air on her tender, wet skin. Her head was filled with a sickly fog and her limbs felt like lead. Warm tears once again welled up and cascaded down her face, and she whimpered, unable to face him. He grabbed her chin, pressing his clawed fingers into her cheeks, and he forced her to look up at him.

Xiaoyu's eyes furrowed with pain and fear and an overwhelming sadness, and she looked up at the masked face of this strange man whom she had considered an ally, a friend. He had rescued her. He had saved her life. She remembered the sensation of him taking her up in his arms, whisking her to safety. He had seemed so strong, so wise, so trustworthy. He had made her feel safe.

Now, he only made her feel powerless.

Yoshimitsu released her wrists, and before the thought to take this chance to flee could even form in her mind, Xiaoyu yelped as he grasped the base of one of her pigtails, pulling her hair in a sudden motion, yanking her up.

"On your knees."

Before Xiaoyu could gather the strength to move, Yoshimitsu had pulled her up, turned her around with a rough shove, and pushed her back down onto all fours. He grasped at her hip with one hand while the other pressed down between her shoulder blades, pushing her down roughly until her chest and face were flush with the cold floor.

Xiaoyu groaned at feeling Yoshimitsu suddenly push himself back into her, wasting no time in getting a cruel and steady rhythm going. She mewled and panted, her heart beginning to race again with renewed panic. This new position made everything feel even more intense. He was hitting the same spot from before, but so much more fully. It felt deeper, and the same unwanted pleasure from before was beginning to build up again, even more than the first time.

"Oh, god… Oh, god! Ughhhn, not again! Y-Yoshimitsu… Aaaaah! Please, please! I can't take it anymore!" Still exhausted from before, Xiaoyu began moaning louder and louder. She couldn't stop it. It kept growing stronger and stronger, a rising wave that was going to sweep her away.

Xioayu felt Yoshimitsu's hand slide up her back, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck as he continued to mercilessly pound into her. She tried to reach back over her shoulder to push his hand away, but he reached up again with both hands and held her arms down on either side of her head. With this new leverage, he pushed her hips down until she was lying completely flat, his full weight holding her petite body down as he continued thrusting down into her, overwhelming her senses further.

Xiaoyu whimpered again and again, begging Yoshimitsu to free her, unable to hear her own words as her mind raced with shame and anger and pleasure. Dark thoughts took shape in her mind. She hated this. She didn't want this. _Then why did it feel so good?_ Why did her body seem to like the feeling of his arms holding her down, his large dick pounding her into this pitiful, submissive state? Why didn't she fight back harder? Yoshimitsu's deep voice suddenly broke her confused train of thought.

"Oh, fuck, yes, yes! Mmmm! So good… You're getting me _so close,_ Xiao. Yes, you naughty little slut…" The dark aura filling Yoshimitsu continued to flow out of him, corrupting everything he touched, twisting him more and more into a malicious demon. Xiaoyu closed her eyes, her moans rising up to overwhelmed sobs. 

"Y-Yoshimitsu! Please, no... Aaahh! Please… don't come... inside... of me! Yoshimitsu, please!" It was getting harder and harder to speak clearly as Xiaoyu could feel Yoshimitsu thrust harder and deeper, each one bringing him closer and closer to defiling her further. She moaned and cried out again and again, unaware that she was screaming his name as an unexpected explosion of pleasure suddenly burst behind her eyes. She screamed and wantonly shouted, "Oh, god, Yoshimitsu, I'm coming! Aaaaahhh!"

Feeling her shudder and writhe beneath him, screaming his name in orgasm, was enough to break something inside of him. It happened so fast he could barely understand it.

"Xi...Xiaoyu?? Wh-What are we-?" In a millisecond of clarity, the demonic force that had driven him insane had somehow abated, and Yoshimitsu came back into consciousness wholly confused, his heart racing as he realized what he was doing. In that same instant, however, he was groaning in shock as his own orgasm, having been building up all that time, was finally ripped out of him by the feeling of Xiaoyu's body bucking up against him, her hot, slick pussy clenching and pulsating around his throbbing cock.

"H-Heaven above, Xiaoyu, oh god!!" Yoshimitsu, unable to stop his overflowing climax, panicked and embraced the ravaged girl beneath him on instinct. He moaned her name again, holding Xiaoyu tightly as he came _hard,_ his hips rolling as he pumped into her over and over. It felt like a lot, and he groaned from the sensation of emptying himself into her.

Xiaoyu whimpered with each climactic thrust, again and again until they slowed, eventually coming to a stop. After a moment, she opened her tear-soaked eyes, straining to glance back at her attacker. Yoshimitsu was still holding her as he panted and shivered, coming down from his violent and carnal high. She had heard something in his voice, just before the end. He had sounded surprised and confused. Mortified, even.

"... Yoshimitsu?" Her voice was soft and quiet, overworked from being made to groan and scream for so long. She was terrified to move.

Yoshimitsu's mind was racing, stunning him into inaction. Ling Xiaoyu. The kind young lady from the tournament. Why were they having sex like this? He had saved her life once before, had warned her of the dangers she might face. He had wanted to protect her. Young enough to be his daughter. Oh, god, this wasn't sex. He had brutalized her… He choked back a sob, frozen in place from disgust and fear and self-loathing. The desire to wrest himself from her and the desire to do anything he could to comfort her, to reassure her, tore at whatever remained of his soul.

"Forgive me… Oh, heaven and earth, Xiaoyu, forgive me." He caressed her shoulders in desperate supplication, holding back another sob.

At this, a disorienting wave of anger and relief washed over her. Xiaoyu tried to push herself up, to move away and turn to face Yoshimitsu, but as soon as she shifted, her receptive insides suddenly tensed around his sensitive dick, causing him to whimper with a start. His mind was still fuzzy, still reeling from the rush of hormones and chemicals dousing his brain. He exhaled and rose up onto his knees, taking her hips tenderly in his hands and ever so carefully pulling himself out of her.

Xiaoyu sighed, unable to stop a soft moan from escaping the moment he left her empty, once again shivering at the cool air that touched her wet, abused sex. She sat up, dizzy, feeling Yoshimitsu's gentle hands hovering around her shoulders as she sat upright. He wasn't sure if he should touch her or not. He pulled away, turning to readjust himself in his battlesuit and armor. His eyelids felt so heavy, and his injured heart was breaking into pieces as he tried to remember anything about what had transpired. It was like a chunk of memory was missing, replaced with a fever dream.

With her legs tucked to the side underneath her, Xiaoyu began straightening out her clothing, pulling her shirt closed as best she could and zipping her hooded sweater up all the way. She bit her lip as dark memories invaded her mind, the sound of his evil voice saying such wicked things, the feeling as he forced himself into her... Her little opening stung from how rough he had been, but what hurt her even more was how her mind was automatically jumping to how gentle and kind he was now. She thought of his deep, soothing voice, his powerful arms, and how he had done things to her that, despite her genuine aversion, had ultimately felt so amazing. She shook the thought from her head. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking this way?

Yoshimitsu stole a quick glance at her, desperate to know if Xiaoyu would be alright. His hidden face burned with afterglow and shame for this, his worst sin. He felt sick from his urge to hold her, to caress her and keep her warm and safe. He burned with guilt for wanting so badly to touch her, to have her like that again and again. He knew he didn't deserve to even look at her.

When Xiaoyu finally turned to face him, her eyes were still wet with tears. They both knelt there for a moment, scared to look at each other.

"I should kill myself for what I've done," Yoshimitsu finally said. His voice sounded much closer to the bold, assured timbre she was used to hearing, though it held much more pain in it than she had ever heard before.

Xiaoyu's brows furrowed. Earlier, she would have wanted him to die, and maybe she still did, but something told her there was more to his horrific act than what was obvious from a glance. She recalled that dreadful feeling of darkness, an aura of evil that seemed to fill him, to pour out onto everything he touched. It seemed so faint now. It wasn't until Yoshimitsu drew his sword that she realized the dark energy had withdrawn back into the ancient blade. Had that been the original source? The thing that drove him mad?

As Xiaoyu contemplated this, she almost didn't realize the seated position he had taken, the way he ran his hand down the blade solemnly before turning it towards his belly.

"W-Wait, Yoshimitsu, don't!" Xiaoyu shuffled forward, grasping at his sword-wielding arm and pushing it away from its intended target. She moved so suddenly that they were both a bit startled, and before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Yoshimitsu's neck and held him tightly. "Don't let it win. Please. Don't go. Don't leave me here like this. Not this way."

Xiaoyu rested her head against his shoulder, hiding her face inside the bend of his neck. Yoshimitsu was still for a second before he finally sheathed his blood-thirsty sword. His hands slowly, carefully pressed against her slight frame in a hesitant embrace. She smelled amazing, he suddenly thought. They both still smelled like sex and it gave him a heady buzz. He frowned at the intrusive thought, but he nonetheless let his hands move down to her waist, feeling how slender and lithe she felt in his arms. He leaned back slightly to look down at her, and Xiaoyu found herself looking up at him, her cheeks tinted with rosy embarrassment.

Xiaoyu wished she knew what to do then. She wanted to cry some more. She wanted to take a shower. She wanted to ask Yoshimitsu to explain more about what caused this nightmare to happen. But she also wanted to take a moment to experience whatever this was. She was so close to him now, and he wasn't hurting her anymore. There was something between them that she couldn't explain. It was an awkward intimacy, a mysterious tenderness born from the hell he wrought, the hell she endured. She suddenly thought back to an old biology class, a lesson on sex ed. What was it the brain released at times like this? Oxytocin? Something about creating closeness and bonding… Damn, she was tired.

"You require medical aid," Yoshimitsu said, his baritone voice buzzing in her ear. He almost whispered it, afraid to disturb her further. "You very well might have sustained injuries." Not to mention the mental and emotional trauma, he thought. How could he let this happen?

Xiaoyu thought about going to a hospital, about the questions and the probing, and it terrified her. What would she tell them? How would she get there at this hour? Her limbs began to tremble and she thought she might start to panic.

"I-I don't… No, I can't… Don't make me go to a hospital."

"Of course," Yoshimitsu said. "I will not force you to go to a hospital, but you must seek help somehow." He was silent another moment before a thought came to him. "Xiaoyu, I know a medical professional who lives and works with me at our secret mountain base. It is safe there. There are people who can protect you. From me. I swear on my honor, whatever remains, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and to atone for the horrible crime I've committed against you."

A very strong part of her urged Xiaoyu to decline his offer for help, to report all of this to the police, and to go home and never leave her apartment again. And yet, there was a persistent pull to choose something more. She knew Yoshimitsu, as well as she could. She knew he was a good man and that he had devoted his life to helping and protecting the weak and downtrodden of the world. Despite the evil that had momentarily consumed him, the evil that had violated both of them, she wanted to be the one to help and protect him, too.

"I'll do it. I'll go with you. You'll help me and I'll help you find a way to beat whatever is doing this to you."

Yoshimitsu rose to his feet and offered his hand, which Xiaoyu accepted. He helped her up and she stood for a moment, stretching her stiff legs and leaning on him for support. She tried not to think about how those same hands had been around her throat not too long ago.

"Are you afraid of heights, Xiaoyu?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"May I lift you up to carry you?"

Xiaoyu nodded and, with surprising ease, Yoshimitsu curved his right arm under her seat, careful to fold her skirt up against her thighs so that she was completely covered, and lifted her up off the ground. She found herself having little choice but to wrap her arms and legs around him, and doing so caused something to flutter inside of her. She couldn't tell if it was fear or anticipation.

"I would advise against looking down," Yoshimitsu said, before suddenly bounding up into the air. There was suddenly a whooshing, chopping sound above their heads as he drew his sword again, this time holding it aloft and spinning it around with his robotic arm fast enough to somehow give them lift. Xiaoyu yelped in surprise and Yoshimitsu held her closer. "Hold on tight."

With that, the two were off into the soft night air. Xiaoyu held on with all the strength she had, and Yoshimitsu swore to himself that he would do everything he could to find a cure for his cursed affliction, for her sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a smutty little ficlet when I couldn't sleep and somehow morphed into something a bit bigger. Honestly, I'll accept any excuse to take these two beloved characters and keep smashing them together over and over.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, any reviews or kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you.


	2. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimitsu takes Xiaoyu to the secret mountain base of the Manji Clan. He goes to a secluded cave to meditate while she recovers, but when she wanders off and finds him there, they both learn much more about themselves than they anticipated.

Xiaoyu pulled the blanket around her more tightly as she sat on the thick mat in the center of the room. The trip to the Manji Clan's secluded mountain base had gone by in a blur.

Once she and Yoshimitsu had arrived, they had been greeted by who Xiaoyu could only assume were some of Yoshimitsu's loyal followers. Their faces were covered in dark cloth masks and Yoshimitsu spoke amongst them quietly.

After some time, they had led Xiaoyu into the ancient building. It's stonework outer walls and large, sloping roofs had seemed so surreal to her, and as she sat in silence in the tatami-floored room they had led her to, she felt like she had been transported to another world, no less dangerous than her own.

Yoshimitsu had dismissed the others, and he insisted on waiting just outside the room, cut off from her by the sliding door as he waited for the medic to arrive. He didn't want her to have to look at him, to see the image of the monster that had attacked her.

Alone and surrounded by silence, Xiaoyu's thoughts fluttered back to last night's ordeal. Her mind felt fractured and sluggish whenever memories of last night tried to present themselves. It felt like it had been a nightmare, something horrible she dreamt up. A horrible fiction. The ache in her muscles said otherwise.

When the medic, a young woman named Kenkomitsu, finally arrived, she bowed deeply to Yoshimitsu, who bowed in turn before sliding the door open to let her in. He glanced at Xiaoyu, still sitting in silence, and he thought she looked like a delicate little bird, swallowed up in a nest of cushions and blankets. He wanted so much to be beside her, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Instead, he closed the door and left, heading down the hall to meditate on his quest to subdue the demon sword.

Inside the room, the medic knelt in front of Xiaoyu and bowed her head, politely smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

“Good morning. I’m Kenkomitsu and I’m here to check you for injuries. What’s your name?”

“Ling Xiaoyu,” Xiaoyu said quietly, bowing her head slightly in return. She looked at the woman, noticing the medical cross on her outer jacket, covering her form-fitting ninja armor. Kenkomitsu was a member of Yoshimitsu’s gang of ninja thieves just like all the others, but she seemed friendlier than the rest. She didn’t wear a mask, and Xiaoyu liked that. She had dark hair that was tied into two braids on either side of her pretty face, with blunt bangs framing the tops of her wide and friendly eyes.

“Well, Miss Ling, our leader Yoshimitsu told me about what happened.” At hearing this, Kenkomitsu noticed, Xiaoyu pulled the blanket even tighter around herself, and the poor girl began fidgeting, looking down at the tatami mats as if she wanted to disappear. “No one else knows, and we don’t have to talk about it,” Kenkomitsu assured her, “We can’t apologize enough for what has happened to you.” She bowed again, her forehead almost touching the floor.

“... What’s going to happen?” Xiaoyu asked timidly, unsure of what else to say.

“He’s going to continue searching for a way to hold off the dark power of our clan’s ancestral blade, and we’ll do what we can to support him,” Kenkomitsu replied, sitting up straight again. “Now then, are you ready?”

Xiaoyu nodded, biting her lip as a warmth of embarrassment bloomed on her cheeks. She could still feel the tender ache from where Yoshimitsu, possessed, had forced himself into her. She wrapped her arms around herself more tightly, wishing she could disappear. 

“I promise," said Kenkomitsu, speaking softly, "This will be over before you know it. Just lie back and try to remain calm. You’re safe here.”

Kenkomitsu had been right, Xiaoyu realized. The entire exam couldn’t have been more than five minutes. There were quite a few bruises, and some of her more delicate parts had been torn from how rough it had been. There were many more scratches where he had grabbed her than she had initially realized, small red cuts on her hips and on the nape of her neck. Kenkomitsu had treated her as best as she could, apologizing again as she packed up her supplies and left.

After a careful bath, Xiaoyu found herself back in bed, feeling like she could sleep for an entire year. They had offered her food, but she wasn't hungry. She wished she was back home, safe in her own bed, but soon her exhaustion overpowered her apprehension and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Xiaoyu tried to move her arms, but they were tied down above her head. His gloved hands were all over her, dragging his claws down her stomach in a way that made her shiver. She couldn't get her voice to work, either unable or unwilling to deter him. She spread her naked legs, exposing herself to him in a reluctant invitation, accepting her fate. He laughed at her, that deep and dark laughter that made her quiver, and he moved in to take her..._

Xiaoyu woke with a start, groaning as she regained consciousness. The thick blanket and sheets were disheveled wildly around her. Her breathing was heavy, and she could feel how warm her skin was, blushing from her troubling dream. Was it a nightmare or wasn't it? She turned over onto her side, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to ignore the growing heat in her core.

Images and sensations from her dream continued to take up space in her mind. She could hear the deep vibrato of Yoshimitsu's voice, could feel the firmness of his hips and groin pressed against hers, subduing her so fully. She shivered at remembering the dark energy that had consumed him, consumed them both, dripping and pooling all over her. It was then that Xiaoyu inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling an ache deep inside of her. This one was real, not her imagination, and the pulsing ache spread through her core and caused her heart to beat faster.

It was the darkness, Xiaoyu thought feverishly. It got into her, too, somehow. She let Yoshimitsu corrupt her with whatever evil energy had possessed him and now some of that dark energy was inside of her, too.

Xiaoyu let out a soft moan as the lustful ache between her legs flared and burned. She felt like there was a place deep inside of her that desperately needed to be filled, and that primal urge made her blush with bewildered embarrassment.

 _I should just leave this place_ , Xiaoyu thought to herself. _I don't know how to get back, but I can figure it out. I should just go home, right now._ She sat up, letting the blanket fall down off of her bare torso. It was the dead of night, and the soft glow of moonlight poured in from a small window, adding an ethereal quality to the space around her. She felt, just then, that something was calling to her, pulling at her inexplicably. 

"I'll tell him to take me back home," Xiaoyu said softly to herself, "He'll understand."

Xiaoyu rose and dressed herself in the simple clothes they had provided for her, a men's plain kimono that stopped just above her knees, and she ventured out into the dark hallway. Not knowing where to go, she let the sensation guide her.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a secluded mountain cave, Yoshimitsu sat before numerous sculptures and statues of the Buddha. His sword was laid out on the ground in front of him, secured in its scabbard. He recited one sutra after the next, pouring over its wisdom, opening his heart and mind to be reentered and made clear.

Yoshimitsu heard a whisper, felt a phantom touch linger from his forgotten memories of last night, and he was immediately brought back to the rest of his body, and to the obstinate ember burning in his core. The darkness inside of him whispered quietly and he bit his lip.

_You want her again, don't you? It feels so good to be inside of her, to feel her writhe and squirm against you, to hear her cries and moans when you take her. You say you don't. You say it goes against the precepts, a 'misuse of sex.' Ha! I know how you really feel._

"Be silent," Yoshimitsu retorted, hardening his resolve. "Yes. Yes, it feels good. Yes, I want her again, but that desire has no power over me. You have no power over me."

The sword cried out in anger, lashing out with it's dark aura, lapping up at him with grasping tendrils of darkness. 

Yoshimitsu groaned, gritting his teeth. No, no, no! It felt so strong. His mind couldn't seem to focus. He felt pulled in a million different directions. He should be better at this! No, no, fight it!

_You weak fool! Living a 'noble life,' wasting your time with the useless dregs of the world when you should be feeding me! You could have everything! I could give you everything! You just need to let me show you..._

Yoshimitsu groaned as he felt the darkness latch onto that deep and fiery part of his core, pulling him forward onto his hands. He shook his head and groaned again, feeling his hold on his own body loosening, his vision growing fainter and fainter...

Yoshimitsu, now the demon of the sword, opened his eyes and breathed in deeply, relishing in having regained control. He could feel his blood coursing through his body, his senses ratcheting up, desire for life fuelling his various appetites. He chuckled softly and pressed his hands against his armored chest, sliding them down his torso as if to make sure he really was in control of his, Yoshimitsu's, body.

Before Yoshimitsu could rise, he heard soft footsteps approach him from behind. He grinned wickedly underneath his mask, knowing at an instant who it was. He knew she'd seek him out, knew she couldn't resist falling back under his spell.

"Yoshimitsu?" Xiaoyu asked, approaching the shrine with hesitation. She was amazed she had managed to find this place, so far up into the mountains from the Manji base below. The energy that had guided her seemed to radiate from here. "I'm sorry to bother you, but… I think I should go home now. I'm really grateful to you for bringing me here, but…"

"You'd like to leave now?" Yoshimitsu asked, his tone an odd mix of gravity and amusement. He rose to his feet and turned to face her. Xiaoyu looked at him intently, as if trying to gauge his temperament. He seemed fine, but she couldn't quite tell.

"Yes… Please…" Xiaoyu replied, hesitantly, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something…"

As Yoshimitsu approached her, Xiaoyu could see how the warm light of the torches danced across his armor, unnerving her slightly. With each step he took towards her, Xiaoyu noticed something in his movements that she had trouble pinning down.

"Oh, there's no interruption," Yoshimitsu said, his deep voice filled with an odd excitement, "We're only getting started."

Just then, Xiaoyu felt that same dark energy flare up inside of her again, rekindled by the closeness of him, and it was only too late that Xiaoyu finally realized what it was about him and the way he moved that worried her so much. He had been approaching her like a hunter, as a predator stalked its prey.

Xiaoyu turned to run, but Yoshimitsu was already on her, snatching her arm in his powerful hands. He twisted her around to face him, and Xiaoyu shouted in alarm, instinctually moving to kick him with her bare feet, desperate to break free. He blocked her attack, moving around her in a way that was impossible for her to track. Lightning fast, he trapped her arm in a lock and, using the weight of her own small body, he threw her to the ground. Xiaoyu cried out in shock and pain as Yoshimitsu twisted her arm ever so slightly, electrifying her shoulder in searing pain.

"Aaah!" Xiaoyu screamed, going still as she laid there facedown on the cave floor. She groaned and gritted her teeth when she felt Yoshimitsu's foot step onto her back, holding her down as he yanked at her arm slightly, sending another shock of pain into her shoulder joint. "Hhhhgh!" Xiaoyu stifled a scream. "Yoshimitsu, no! No, please, let me go!"

"Oh, he's not here now. It's just you and me." Yoshimitsu leaned down and, with the hilt of his sword, struck her bluntly in the back of the head. Xiaoyu grimaced in pain, groaning as the world around her went dark.

* * *

When she awoke, Xiaoyu found herself staring at the earthen floor of the firelit cave. Her bare feet were locked in shackles, spread wide by a simple metal bar. She tried to move but found that she was completely bound up in rope, her arms folded behind her back and lashed firmly together. She stood up straight, groaning as her back ached from having been bent forward during her unconsciousness. She looked down at herself and discovered with horror that she was completely naked, and the ropes that bound her together were tied in an elaborate pattern, like an erotic harness that restricted her movement and framed her exposed breasts, accentuating them.

Xiaoyu tried to move her arms, to wiggle herself free of the constricting web of rope, but the knots held fast. She looked upwards to see that the series of ropes composing her harness all came together to connect her back to a ring bolted into the stone ceiling of the cave.

"They kept prisoners here, in ancient times," Yoshimitsu said, casually walking towards her. As he emerged into the torchlight, she could see that his armor was all gone and that he was stripped down to his battlesuit, a layer of advanced, reinforced fibers intricately interwoven to act as a second skin. His head was completely covered in a featureless mask that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He had a thin wooden cane in his hands.

"Don't worry, though, my dear little Xiaoyu," Yoshimitsu continued, circling around her until he was out of her line of view, "I won't hurt you nearly so badly."

Xiaoyu yelped, jumping slightly from the sting of the thin cane on her bare ass. He hit her again on the other cheek, and she gritted her teeth, seething with indignation and pain. Yoshimitsu chuckled and continued to hit her with the cane, expertly shifting his aim from one spot to the next, delighting in how certain places made her body twitch more than others. He hit her again and again and again, travelling up and down her bare legs, moving on to strike at her inner thighs.

"Aah! Aaah! Stop! Stop!" Xiaoyu yelped and shouted with each hit until she was crying out and pulling against her bindings. The ache inside of her flared with each strike, heightening her senses. She was quickly covered in little red welts, her body starting to sweat and shiver from the constant pain. It was more and more difficult for her to stay upright, losing her balance with each smack of the cane against her flesh. She fell forward, grunting as her harness caught her weight, holding her in a bent-forward position.

Yoshimitsu approached her, placing his gloved right hand onto her ass, caressing it softly. Xiaoyu inhaled sharply, feeling every stinging welt cry out from his touch. She whimpered when she felt him place the cane up against her exposed cunt. She could feel it pressing up against her clit, and despite herself, she moaned softly. The dark urge inside of her started to spread through her body, rippling out through her arms and legs.

"N-No, no, no, please," Xiaoyu begged softly.

"Mmm," Yoshimitsu purred with amused anticipation, subtly rolling the cane between his robotic fingers, pressing it up against her pussy, rubbing it up and down against that little pearl of hers. Xiaoyu's soft moans and whimpers lit a fire inside of him like no other. "Oh, yes…" He chuckled deep in his throat and bit his lip. "You're protesting now, but I know how you _really_ feel, little Xiao. You were certainly eager last night."

Xiaoyu furrowed her brows, summoning all the courage she had to glare at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me down- and let Yoshimitsu go!"

"Oh," Yoshimitsu replied softly, placing his right hand against his chestplate, "How sweet you are. Worry not, little pet. This husk is more than happy to do my bidding. He's conflicted, of course, but deep down, he craves this too." As he said this, he brought the slender cane back up into his view, observing how it glistened in the firelight. "My, my, you're so wet… That's a good girl."

Without warning, Xiaoyu suddenly felt the cane smack her right between her legs, directly on her sensitive lips. "Aaaaah!" She shrieked in shock and pain and her arms and legs strained wildly against her bindings.

Yoshimitsu chuckled deeply, pressing the cane back up against her clit while he waited for her to stop struggling. As soon as she was still, he hit her again, even harder. Xiaoyu shrieked and cried out, begging him to stop.

"Would you rather I find something else to do with you?" Yoshimitsu asked, rubbing her opening with the cane again in a way that she understood perfectly well.

"No! Please, stop, just stop!" Xiaoyu screamed, pulling at her ropes again. 

"Oh, so you want more of this then?" Yoshimitsu asked, tapping the cane against her clit lightly.

"N-No," whimpered Xiaoyu, tears forming in her eyes. "No, please. Don't hurt me anymore. Please. What do you want? What else? Please."

Yoshimitsu grinned wickedly underneath his mask, letting a deep laugh echo through the empty cave chamber as he tossed the rod aside. "Let's get you adjusted, shall we?"

After a few minutes, Yoshimitsu had removed the shackles around her ankles, and Xiaoyu yelped as he forced her right leg back and up, bending it at the knee until he could tie her thigh and calf together. He did the same with her other leg, and while she was flexible enough for it not to hurt, she felt much too open and exposed.

Next, Yoshimitsu flipped Xiaoyu completely forward in a half somersault so that her back was now pointed towards the ground, adjusting the hanging ropes so that she was perfectly balanced and suspended off the cave floor. With her arms bound tightly behind her and her legs forced open, Xiaoyu let her head hang back and she groaned in frustration and fear. She heard the sound of his battlesuit shifting, and she closed her eyes, her heart beginning to race. Her whole body shivered, in dread and anticipation of what was to come next.

Xiaoyu stifled a moan as she felt Yoshimitsu slowly push himself into her pussy, stretching her wet lips around him in a smooth motion. She could feel his dreadful aura coalesce inside of her, a thick and heavy darkness. He exhaled slowly, groaning with satisfaction from feeling her warm, slick walls wrap tightly around his hard and hungry cock. Her insides felt so hot, and yet it seemed to quell the fire inside of him, siphoning some of his madness away. He needed this. He needed her.

"Mmmm, yesss…" Yoshimitsu wrapped each of his hands around her hips, delighting in how his young little plaything whimpered and moaned from his every move. Grasping at her firmly, he rocked his hips forward once. 

"Stop! Ughhh…! Let me go!" Xiaoyu, suspended helplessly, gasped and groaned as her entrapped body swung back with his thrust only to come forward hard onto his cock as he pulled her towards him. The darkness inside of them started to spread out further, making her skin tingle.

Yoshimitsu chuckled darkly, and Xiaoyu whimpered and struggled against her bindings. She felt so open, so vulnerable, so full, and she could feel just how deep inside of her he was able to get with her hanging in the air like this. She cried out as he thrusted into her again. And again, and again, until he began to build up a steady rhythm, her body swinging back and forth as he pounded into her with ease. Then, cruelly, he reached up with two gloved fingers and went to work on her clit, still sensitive from his earlier abuse.

"N-No! Aaaah, no, ughh! Ughhhn, Yoshimitsu! Aaahhh!" Xiaoyu gasped and groaned, twisting her body and thrashing her bent legs uselessly to and fro. Yoshimitsu growled deeply, rubbing her in a tight circular pattern, fast and steady, rolling his hips to deftly thrust up against that delicious spot inside of her. He could feel the fire inside of him branch out, licking at her bright little aura, and it gave him such a high.

"Mmm, your little cunt is taking me in so well, Xiao. Aaahhh, yes, that's a good little slut. Mmmmm..." Yoshimitsu purred, sliding his free hand up her stomach to reach her breasts. He took one in his hand and massaged it deeply, rolling and twisting her small nipple between his fingers.

"Aaah! D-Don't! Ohh!" Xiaoyu cried out louder, throwing her head from side to side. It made Xiaoyu's heart pound in her chest and her back arch upward, which only allowed him to pump himself into her deeper, sending a shiver up and down her spine.

"You love it!" Yoshimitsu said, thrusting his dick into her harder and harder and faster, "You love getting fucked by me, don't you? Ughn! Say it. I want to hear you say it." The fire inside of him was a roaring blaze now, urging him to fuck her more and more mercilessly.

Xiaoyu screamed and bucked her hips wildly, shocked that his words would have such an effect on her, ratcheting up her desire until the pooling darkness inside of her began to glow. "Ohhh god, no! Aaaaahh! Nooo! Ughhh! Y-Yoshimitsu, please, please, aaaahh!"

Yoshimitsu growled, feeling his core muscles start to tighten, his groin growing more and more tense. "Mmm! Fucking say it, Xiaoyu! Say, 'I love getting fucked by your cock.' Say it!" He swung her back and forward in a wider arc, pounding into her as hard as he could, consistently stroking her helpless clit which sent shocks through her body.

Xiaoyu grunted and screamed with each forceful thrust, her face burning with shame. "N-No, no, I won't! Mmmm, aaahhh…!" Her legs were starting to shake.

Yoshimitsu drew his sword then, and Xiaoyu gasped when she saw it. She could see the dark energy emanating from it wildly, it's purple aura spreading out like tendrils, reaching out to spread over them both. She could hear it, somehow. She could feel it's darkness inside of her, clutching and grasping at her, making her insides quiver and squeeze around his dick like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Something inside of her began to awaken.

"Aaaaah! I-I love getting fucked…! Ughhhn! I love getting fucked by your cock!" Xiaoyu cried, her high-pitched little voice wavering with desperation and shame, "I love… getting fucked by your cock!" Xiaoyu's entire body was undulating now, and she closed her eyes tightly, moaning openly.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Xiao! Ughhn! Yes! You fucking slut! Beg me to come inside of your little pussy!" Yoshimitsu left her small bud alone and reached up to grasp his right hand around her throat, choking her just enough to make her words rasp out of her.

Xiaoyu's eyes opened wide from feeling his hand on her throat, but her eyelids grew heavy as the overwhelming sensation of being so thoroughly dominated washed over her. She could feel an orgasm building up in her core. She felt like she was glowing, outside of her own body, completely subdued. Her mind shut down.

"Unnnnhh, hhk-! P-Please…! C-Come inside of me! Uhnnnn! Yoshimitsu! Please come inside my little pussy! Please!"

Yoshimitsu growled and he forced himself to stop, burning with anger and desire and fury. Not yet. Too fast. Not yet. Remaining inside of her, he held onto her tightly with one arm as he used the other to cut the ropes holding her up, the dark blade singing as it continued to emanate it's evil energy, enveloping them.

Yoshimitsu sat down in a smooth motion, placing Xiaoyu on top of him as he laid back onto the cool ground. Her legs and arms were still tied back behind her, each knee on either side of him as she was forced to sit down onto him fully, her back slightly arched.

Xiaoyu cried out when he started to roll his hips, barely able to keep her eyes open. Yoshimitsu felt so hard and deep inside of her, and her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest. Xiaoyu screamed as he picked up the pace suddenly, thrusting up into her harder. Wild with pleasure, Xiaoyu used her strong thighs to shift up and down on him, grinding against his dick as she threw her head back.

"Aaaaah! I-I'm so close! Aaaaahh!"

"Ughhh, look at me! Look at me, Xiao. I want to watch you come as you're fucking me, you pretty little slut…!" Yoshimitsu grabbed her slender waist and used his strong arms to force her up and down, harder and faster.

Xiaoyu groaned, tilting her head forward as she looked down at his inhuman mask. Her eyes struggled to stay open, and her focus was wild and hazy. She could only moan and cry out wantonly, screaming his name over and over as her insides melted and roiled with an eruption of pleasure. "Oh god, Yoshimitsu, aaaaaah! I'm coming!! Mhhhhhhh!" Her hips rolled like crashing waves as her overwhelmed cunt clenched down on him, pulsating and throbbing.

Xiaoyu was still in the throes of her orgasm when the violent, dark haze over Yoshimitsu's mind was suddenly lifted. His heart jumped in his chest, shocked awake by the sound of Xiaoyu moaning loudly. He gasped and groaned loudly as he realized that she was riding him wildly, screaming and sobbing his name.

"Oh, gods above! Aaaaah!" Yoshimitsu moaned, a pained timbre to his deep voice. His hands gripped Xiaoyu's waist reverently as she kept grinding her hips against his. He looked up at her and his senses lit up when he saw the state she was in. The intricate shibari rope bondage highlighting her beautiful breasts and the gorgeous curves of her body… Her dark, messy hair undone and framing her delicate face… She was so beautiful. And so wet. And so tight! He could feel that his cock was furiously hard inside of her, already approaching his own orgasm. "Xiaoyu... A-Again? What happ-?" 

Yoshimitsu was silenced as he felt Xiaoyu lift herself up and lower herself back down onto him. He gasped and let out a low groan at feeling her take him in completely. His lips parted from the delicious feeling of her rolling her little hips against his before rising up and down again and again and again. She was riding him hard, and he could feel that his heart was already racing. "Mmm, mmm! Xiao, wait, wait- ahhh…!" He placed his hands on her tense thighs, and he tried to hold her still, to stop her frantic fucking.

Xiaoyu groaned, exhausted, but the dark desire inside of her burned and seethed, and she only increased her tempo, insistent on continuing to fuck him as hard as she could. This was her reward, something inside of her said. Her reward for being used by that demon was to see this captivating man squirm and whimper underneath her, to hear him moan her name.

And he did. Yoshimitsu could feel the hot, persistent energy in his core start to build up again, sending shivers down his legs. He groaned and cried out to her, letting his hips buck up to meet hers.

"Oh, god, aaah! Beautiful little Xiao… Mmmm! We should stop!" Yoshimitsu said, almost pleading. Even still, he found himself grasping her hips, angling her body back ever so slightly more so that he could thrust up into that spot he knew she liked.

Xiaoyu cried out, her poor pussy aching from so much attention, and she whimpered at the increased pleasure shooting up directly to her brain. "I know! But please..." she replied between moans, "Aaahh! Please, not yet…!"

Yoshimitsu groaned. He knew better. He knew he should stop them from doing this, that he should push her up off of him and insist that she cool down. _She's a child. She doesn't know what she's doing_ , he reproached himself. _She's confused. You're taking advantage of her._ He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration, a flurry of guilt and his building pleasure lighting his brain on fire.

Xiaoyu's increased moaning and whimpering brought Yoshimitsu out of his thoughts. She was beginning to sound ragged, exhausted even, and he realized he had no idea how long she'd been impaled on top of him like this. He sighed and moaned and ran his hands up and down her thighs, continuing to thrust up into her.

"Y-You feel so good, Xiaoyu!" Yoshimitsu moaned and shivered as he slid his hands up her sides, "You're so beautiful! Ughn, you feel amazing! It feels so good to be inside of you! I don't deserve this… Mmmm, aahhhh!" His mind screamed at him again and again to stop, but everything in his body drove him on ceaselessly. He wanted it so badly. After years of training himself to let go of wanting, he wanted this more than air. He could feel his orgasm rising up, ready to wreck him. His abdomen and thighs were getting more and more tense, and his grasping fingers found their way around the ropes that were still wrapped tightly around her.

"I can't t-take any more," Xiaoyu cried out, close to tears, "Mmmmm! Too much! Please! Hurry! Aaaaah! I can't! Yoshimitsu, please!"

Yoshimitsu couldn't tell what she was begging him for exactly, but her hips rocked up and down on him with a determination to force him over the edge. He openly groaned in a loud and sudden cry as he felt his body tense. He titled his head back and gazed up at her as his orgasm finally came crashing out of him, so beautifully painful.

 _"Shin jitsu fu ko,_ Xiaoyu! Aaaah!" Yoshimitsu cried out, his deep and mechanized voice crying out in ancient words that Xiaoyu couldn't understand. His lean waist and torso curled so that he sat up slightly, groaning and panting as he wrapped his arms around her, pumping himself into her with big, hard thrusts that had the both of them crying out and gasping.

His blinding orgasm kept going and Yoshimitsu whimpered, shaken that he was still coming so hard. The explosion behind his eyes finally started to fizzle, and he groaned at feeling the last rushes of his body pumping his fluids deep into her. Xiaoyu's sensitive inner walls quivered around him, the final twitches of pleasure making her feel soft and pliable. She leaned forward, panting heavily as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. 

Yoshimitsu held her tighter, leaning against Xiaoyu's heaving chest. He felt so sensitive and still somewhat hard, having been squeezed so tightly inside of her. He could hear her heart thumping as they both tried to catch their breaths, and he could feel the faint pulse of her blood deep inside of her where they were still connected.

Xiaoyu whimpered, not daring to open her eyes. Yoshimitsu suddenly remembered the ropes binding her limbs and picked up his momentarily subdued sword in his robotic hand. He ever so carefully sliced through the ropes binding her arms and legs.

"Easy, easy," Yoshimitsu whispered softly, holding Xiaoyu tightly as she let her legs be lowered to the ground. She groaned as she brought her arms back around to her sides, her joints feeling stiff and achy. He slid his hands along her arms and legs, gently massaging her muscles.

Yoshimitsu was surprised when Xiaoyu pushed him down onto the ground fully and continued to lay on top of him, holding onto him tightly with her entire body. He wrapped his arms around her completely, still tangled in rope, and he sighed at the feeling of still being inside of her. His hazy thoughts flittered to worries of how dangerous and irresponsible it was to do this with her, but the warm glow washing over him made him feel drowsy and unfocused. He languidly traced his fingers along her spine, deciding then and there that he'd do anything for her.

Xiaoyu buried her face in his chest. Tears started to form in her eyes, squeezing their way past the lashes of her tightly closed lids. _He came inside of me_ , Xiaoyu thought, _Again. And so much. And I let him. I wanted him to! Why?_ She tightened her grip around him, not quite ready to peel herself away from him. _He feels so good. When he's possessed, he's cruel and he hurts me at first, but then he's like this and it feels so good. Why can't I stop it?_

They laid there, wrapped up in each other, until their breath calmed enough for only the soft crackle of the torches to be heard.

"Mmmnnn," Yoshimitsu's baritone voice buzzed as he opened his concealed eyes. "Xiaoyu… Let's rise. You deserve a better bed than me." Yoshimitsu forced himself to sit up, and he helped her lift her aching hips up off of him. He slid out of her and Xiaoyu whimpered, blushing with slight embarrassment at feeling some of his fluids drip back out of her. Before, she had been so shocked from their first encounter she hardly noticed, but now it seemed more intimate, more revealing.

"I'm sorry," said Xiaoyu, her soft little voice sounding like the sad cry of a bird in Yoshimitsu's mind. It made his heart ache.

"I am the only one who needs to apologize, Xiaoyu." Yoshimitsu said, gently pulling the two of them up to their feet. He felt so strange, so unsure. He had been aware at the end. He could have stopped. They should have, but they didn't. So what did they have now? What was this?

Xiaoyu shrugged the ropes off of her, letting them slide to the cold ground. She took a step out of them and held her arms up closely to her chest, doing what little she could to hide her exposed body. She ached all over, and her insides felt so sore, but still so warm and glowing.

Yoshimitsu gathered up his sword, sheathing it before placing his hand gently onto her back. He led her to a different part of the cave, less brightly lit, with wooden carvings and statues all around them. There were so many to look at that Xiaoyu just kept her gaze towards the ground, at the numerous cushions and blankets spread around.

It was more than a little sacrilegious to bring her in here, Yoshimitsu knew, but he would never view Xiaoyu or her body as anything but sacred. He pulled her down onto the cushions and pulled one of the thick blankets up, spreading it around and enveloping her in it. His battlesuit, his second skin, adjusted to cover him fully and he took a cross-legged seat next to her. Xiaoyu looked up at his featureless mask, wondering what he was thinking. Her own thoughts were purely sensory: the cushions and blankets against her bare skin, the cooling sweat on her forehead, the smell of the air in this warm cave…

"Yoshimitsu…" Xiaoyu began, somewhat shy, "Lay with me." She felt bold not asking, like she had earned the right to demand something of him.

Yoshimitsu hesitated, looking down into her gorgeous brown eyes. Her lips looked so soft, and he wondered if he would ever know what it would be like to feel them against his own.

"Perhaps it's best if I remain seated here, Xiaoyu," Yoshimitsu replied halfheartedly.

"Please? Won't you lay with me?"

Yoshimitsu sighed, feeling his insides warm at hearing her delicate little voice ask so longingly. _This is a bad idea,_ he thought, as he lifted the heavy blanket and slid down to lie beside her.

Xiaoyu smiled softly with relief, but it was tinged with uncertainty and sadness. She pulled his arm around her as she turned to her side, her back pressed up against his firm chest. He wrapped his arm around her and shifted to press his body fully flush with hers, to embrace her entirely. He let his head rest against the cushions, allowing himself to take in the smell of her hair and her skin. It filled his senses and mind with such a painful longing, he had to close his eyes and force his thoughts to return to his breath.

"Where is your sword?" Xiaoyu asked quietly, drifting closer to sleep.

"Here," Yoshimitsu lifted it up to show her, the dim firelight reflecting off of its dark scabbard. "Do you sense it, too?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "Mmhm. The dark energy around it… It's starting to get weaker, I think. After each time we… I think it's starting to dissipate."

Yoshimitsu wasn't so sure it was wise to draw that conclusion, or what it said about himself and his inner nature and his connection to the evil blade, but he knew it could no longer be ignored. He set the sword back down alongside them and rested his head down next to hers once more, pulling her closer to him.

Xiaoyu felt her skin flush with warmth as she felt his groin up against her ass. She knew she couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted him. The leader of the Manji Clan, a murderer and a wanted criminal… Something in her knew that, whatever this was, it wasn't going to last much longer...

But they would both see it to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like it should be a three part story. Just enough smut to scratch this weird itch, but not enough to grow stale. If you're into this, tell me with kudos or comments so I know I'm not the only weirdo around here.


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaoyu wakes in the middle of the night to discover Yoshimitsu having a horrible nightmare. The darkness seems gone, for now. Xiaoyu has trouble falling back asleep. Yoshimitsu helps her out with that.

Xiaoyu awoke in silence, disoriented by the darkness of the cave. She was confused about where she was until she felt the softness of the cushions beneath her, the warmth of the heavy blanket enveloping her, and the comfort of a strong arm wrapped around her small body. It was then that she realized Yoshimitsu, the man embracing her, was murmuring in his sleep. 

Xiaoyu could feel Yoshimitsu's arm tighten around her, and he whimpered softly, groaning in a way that touched her heart with sadness. It sounded like he might be crying.

"Mmnn, no, no, no… Why…? Hhmmm… No, no, please…"

"Yoshimitsu?" Xiaoyu turned over to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He continued to whimper and groan. "Yoshimitsu? Are you OK?"

"Dead…? Gghhhhnnn… All dead…! Kill...you… Fury!"

Yoshimitsu's voice grew louder, causing Xiaoyu to prop herself up a little. "Yoshimitsu? Hey…" She shook his shoulder gently.

Yoshimitsu gasped as he awoke suddenly, his nightmare still fresh. His heart was beating frantically and his blood felt cold in his veins. He closed his eyes and he could still see them. The corpses of his clan members, his comrades and friends. Strewn everywhere. Crushed and broken and bloody. He saw the face of Bryan Fury, the man who had murdered them. He heard Fury's maniacal laughter echoing in his head. He burned with guilt and heartbreak. It had been weeks since his last nightmare. Were the spirits of his fallen family angry with him? Was this resurgence of the nightmares their way of chastising him for wasting time in his quest for revenge?

"Are you OK?" Xiaoyu asked again, leaning in closer. Her hand remained on Yoshimitsu's shoulder, and she suddenly felt strangely self conscious about her proximity to him.

Yoshimitsu exhaled slowly, returning to his breath, returning to the present.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you," Yoshimitsu replied softly, blinking away tears from beneath the full covering of his battlesuit's helmet. He found himself remarkably grateful for his suit's ingenious ability to silently wick away moisture. "It was just a bad dream… a nightmare..."

Without thinking, Yoshimitsu reached up and placed his hand over hers. Xiaoyu swallowed hard. He turned his head slightly to look up at her, and he delighted at the sight of her. The torchlight had died down, but their embers still let off a glow that his sensors could easily detect. The soft lines of her face looked so delicate, framed beautifully by her loose, dark hair. He wanted to reach up and caress her face so badly. He shouldn't have stayed here with her...

"Oh…" Xiaoyu said, somewhat spontaneously. Was she replying to his answer? Or was it an expression of her alarm at feeling a warmth blooming from her core? Xiaoyu felt her leg shift slightly, leaning up against his body. She slid her hand from his shoulder, across his chest, to wrap her arm around his torso. Her leg found its way to comfortably rest between his, and her face warmed at how good it felt to press her naked body up against his thigh.

Yoshimitsu breathed in deeply, exhaling as he could feel Xiaoyu's slender form embrace him more fully. He could sense her sheepishness, her school girl's embarrassment at her own desire.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Yoshimitsu said, his deep voice barely vibrating above a whisper. He knew he should get up and leave, let her fall back asleep alone and undisturbed. He knew.

"That's OK," Xiaoyu said, biting her lip. She wanted… something. She felt too shy to even form the words in her mind. She felt restless. It was still the dead of night, and the cool air that permeated the cave felt wild and free. It felt like someplace else, another world. She wished he would touch her.

Yoshimitsu could feel it too. This dark, liminal space was dripping with secrets, pulling away the veneer of everyday life and obligations to leave them with a sense of the otherworld. He felt Xiaoyu pull at his side slightly, like she wanted him to turn his body more towards her. He did, against his better judgement, and he let his arm slide around her waist.

"Xiaoyu…" Yoshimitsu sighed, becoming more and more aware of his own growing heat. "I should go." It sounded like a warning. To her. To the both of them.

"I know," Xiaoyu said softly, "But… please don't. Just stay here. Please." She could feel her self-control slipping away more and more, and she wrapped her leg around his waist. Her heart was thumping in her chest and a warmth started to spread through her limbs. She couldn't tell if this smoldering urge was solely from her or the darkness or both.

"You don't have to do this," Yoshimitsu said, beginning to breathe a little harder as Xiaoyu's hand started to slide down his muscular side. "I won't force you. I shouldn't even be here with you..." He frowned behind his mask, steadily growing guiltier for not having already removed himself from her.

"I know," Xiaoyu said again, "I can't… I can't help it. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but…" She stopped herself, too shy to say more. She let out a whimper, unsure of how to grapple with her sexual frustration.

"This is my fault," Yoshimitsu said, lowering his guard. He slid his hand up the side of her face, caressing her cheek, teasing her soft pouty lips with his thumb. "I was weak and careless and involved you in... this. My curse."

"I don't care," Xiaoyu said, her rising lust beginning to strip away at her inhibitions, "I feel weird about all of this, but I don't care. It hurts. It aches… inside. And I want you to..." Her other hand reached out and, grasping tentatively, snaked its way down his abdomen.

Yoshimitsu exhaled slowly. His blood was heating up now. His cock was beginning to feel so heavy and full between his legs, aching with a desire to once again be deep inside of her. It pressed up against the confines of his battlesuit, growing so hard it started to hurt a little. He groaned softly and suddenly turned away from her to lay on his back, wishing he could jump into a cold lake.

Xiaoyu noticed his discomfort, and it only made her feel more flushed with warmth. She wished she knew how to form the words to tell him how she felt, what she wanted. She wished, in that moment, she could be more bold.

She couldn't speak her thoughts, but maybe her hands could do the talking.

Yoshimitsu's breath caught in his throat when he suddenly felt Xiaoyu's soft, delicate hand slide down between his legs. He silently cursed himself, feeling his thighs spread for her almost automatically, his hindbrain overriding his better judgment. She grasped at his crotch and leaned into him, burying her face in his chest to keep herself from having to figure out how to be seductive.

"Xiaoyu…" Yoshimitsu could feel her fingertips grasping at his battlesuit, trying to find some way to undo it so that she could undress him. He wanted so badly to feel her hands on him. His sense of morality screamed at him to push her away, but he once again couldn't bring himself to. "Xiaoyu, I'm not convinced this is wise. We don't know what will happen…"

Xiaoyu was silent, still too embarrassed to tell him how much she wanted them to touch each other. She just kept grasping at his groin, feeling the intricate details of his suit's design, trying to feel for some sort of latch or zipper or _anything._

Swallowing hard, Yoshimitsu reached down with both hands, gently caressing hers as he moved them aside. He hesitated a moment before finally undoing his suit, smoothly adjusting it so that he could free his aching cock.

"Don't do anything you don't feel comfor- mnn..." Yoshimitsu swallowed his words with a soft grunt as he felt Xiaoyu reach out and take his dick in her hand. Her grip was gentle at first, but increased in firmness as she squeezed him experimentally.

"Mmm…" Yoshimitsu groaned softly, feeling all at once completely vulnerable. His legs widened more and his pulse quickened. One arm was looped underneath Xiaoyu's reclined form, his hand resting on her back. The other hand, the mechanical one, was suddenly grasping at one of the pillows beneath him.

Xiaoyu felt a blush warm her cheeks and she was thankful for the darkness of the cave. She slid her hand up and down his shaft slowly, unsure of what else to do. She just wanted to feel him, to explore his body and make discoveries about what he might respond to. She wanted him to want her.

Yoshimitsu found himself secretly wishing she would start stroking him hard and steady, but he knew she likely had little experience with this. "It feels so good to be touched by you, Xiaoyu," he said, hoping to help her feel relaxed.

Xiaoyu's heartbeat quickened. There was something about his praise that excited her. She wished she knew what to do next. She felt up and down his shaft, a little surprised to discover how long and big it felt. Did this thing really fit inside of her?

Xiaoyu reached up with her thumb and caressed the tip of his head a little. It was such a gentle and delicate touch that Yoshimitsu found himself only getting more heated and bothered. For a moment, he thought he might tell her what to do, how to touch him in just the right way to drive him wild… but he didn't.

Yoshimitsu sighed, caressing her arm. No, he had no right to ask that she do anything for him, he decided. He was here for _her._ If she was touching him now, it was for her own pleasure, not his. She was young and curious and confused and a million other things, but she was also restless, he knew, and achingly eager.

"Your hand feels wonderful, Xiaoyu, but you don't have to do this for me." Yoshimitsu turned on his side and started to sit up, forcing her to release him.

"But I want to," replied Xiaoyu worriedly, sitting up too.

"And I'm grateful for that. But it's late and I can see how uneasy you are." Yoshimitsu grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the cushions, her head resting on one of the soft pillows. "Let me help you relax, and then you can fall back asleep."

Yoshimitsu pulled the blanket off of her in one quick motion, and Xiaoyu yelped at the sudden rush of air over her naked body. She reflexively covered her breasts and overlapped her knees, a sight which made her seem all the more adorable in Yoshimitsu's eyes. He knelt by her feet and placed his hands on her knees, gently spreading them apart as he positioned himself to lie between her legs, propped up on his elbows. It was happening so quickly that Xiaoyu began to grow nervous. 

"Wait-Wait, what are you…?" Xiaoyu looked down at him, shivering at the sensation of being so open and exposed. The growing ember in her core flared up to an excitable flame.

"Shhhh," Yoshimitsu shushed her soothingly, caressing her hips and thighs. "Don't worry, Xiaoyu. I won't hurt you. Just lie back and try to be at ease."

"Are you going to…? But I'm not… Won't it be… dirty?" Xiaoyu stumbled through her words, growing increasingly embarrassed. She had never had a man go down on her, and her mind was filled with anxious thoughts about how unpleasant it might be, especially now.

Yoshimitsu let out a soft chuckle, his voice reaching a delicious depth that made Xiaoyu's insides feel warm and melty. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and spread her slender legs a little wider, tracing small circles with his thumbs.

"I assure you, Xiaoyu, there is nothing about you that is dirty." Yoshimitsu's thoughts flickered to archaic beliefs, about the female body being tied to insatiable sexuality, a source of temptation … Those tenets never sat well with him. If Xiaoyu wasn't pure enough, no one was. "Clear your mind," he continued, "Focus on your breath. Feel yourself draw air into your lungs. Release your anxieties and fears with each exhale."

Xiaoyu laid back and put her effort into breathing slowly. She closed her eyes and exhaled, and she could feel her muscles begin to relax. Keeping her eyes closed, her world became nothing but her breath and the sensation of his hands on her body.

"And Xiaoyu?" Yoshimitsu asked quietly. 

"Yes?"

"No peeking."

Xiaoyu heard the soft sound of something she couldn't quite place. It sounded mechanical almost, and then she heard Yoshimitsu exhale, but it was different somehow. Clearer. She opened her eyes suddenly when she realized she could feel his breath against the skin of her thigh. It was warm and made her skin tingle. She glanced down to see that he had somehow slid his face cover back, revealing his mouth and chin.

Xiaoyu lifted her head, captivated by the sight of his lips pressing against her thigh with a soft kiss. She held her breath, unable to move or look away. His face! Would she see his face?

"I said no peeking, Xiao," Yoshimitsu scolded, his deep voice sounding so incredibly clear. The upper half of his face remained concealed, but in the dim light she could see his subtle grin before he gave her a playful bite on the thigh.

"Mmm!" Xiaoyu placed her head back down against the pillow, her eyes turning up to the empty darkness of the cave ceiling. She closed her eyes again, her breathing growing deeper as she could feel Yoshimitsu plant kiss after kiss along the inner thigh of her leg.

His fingertips followed the path left by his lips, tracing along the lean muscles of her leg and inner calf before making the return trip back up. She gasped softly when she felt him graze her pubic mound with his mouth as he turned to her other leg, giving it the same attention as the first.

Again, he gave her kiss after kiss on her soft skin until he was once again back at her center.

"Oh… Mmmmm…" Xiaoyu shut her eyes a little tighter, her brows furrowing slightly, as she felt Yoshimitsu begin to make his way closer and closer to her opening. He slid his right arm underneath her leg, wrapping it around her and pulling her closer to him. With his mechanical hand, he slid his fingers up against her labia, the decreased friction telling him how hot and wet she was getting.

"You are gorgeous, Xiaoyu," Yoshimitsu said, his lips pressed closely against her, "You're a gift I haven't earned. You drive me wild. I can't wait to taste you."

Yoshimitsu's words made Xiaoyu blush even more, and she whimpered with a renewed surge of overwhelming arousal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest, it was beating so furiously. Then, suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt. She almost forgot to resist him.

"Y-Yoshimitsu, wait… Stop…" Xiaoyu's words sounded half-hearted, and she didn't really know if she meant them herself. She was supposed to, right? She shouldn't want this.

Yoshimitsu paused for a moment before planting another kiss against her swelling lower lips. He glanced up at her, the motion of his eyes completely hidden behind his mask. She wasn't pushing him away, he noted. She might be anxious, still.

"Are you afraid?" Yoshimitsu asked her, returning his mouth to her aching cunt. He used his fingers to feel along her lips, spreading them gently as he took one of them in his mouth.

"Oh! No, no, ahhh!" Her back arched upward as she suddenly felt the slick warmth of his tongue reach out and lap at the warm inside of her little hole. Her hands shot up to her face, pressing her fingers up against her mouth to keep from crying out.

Yoshimitsu slid his arms underneath her thighs, pulling her closer to him before putting his mouth back down onto her. His mechanical hand returned to spread her open so that he could lick at her inner lips again before letting the tip of his tongue snake up to find that exquisite bundle of nerves that he couldn't wait to play with. He pressed his tongue up against her clit, applying a firm, consistent pressure as he ran his tongue up and down the delicate little spot.

"Aaaaahhh!" Xiaoyu cried out louder than expected, seized with a shocking pleasure that she had never felt before. This new sensation took hold of her, and she was instantly feverish. Her hips turned upwards to desperately allow him more access to her, and she gripped the blankets in her hands tightly.

Yoshimitsu purred and groaned, his deep voice reverberating into her, causing the heat inside of her to swell. He licked and licked at her before taking her in his mouth and sucking on her in a gently increasing pressure.

"Ohhh! Mmmmmnn!" Xiaoyu moaned loudly, her thighs squeezing against his head slightly. Yoshimitsu went back to rubbing his tongue against her clit with ruthless consistency, and Xiaoyu cried out when she felt one of his smooth, robotic fingers push its way into her. "Oh my god…!"

Yoshimitsu curled his finger up to brush against her sensitive wall, exactly at the spot she liked. Xiaoyu whimpered and moaned again and again with each stroke. His mouth didn't let up, and he continued to massage her clit as he carefully added a second finger to join the first, curling both of them in just the right way. They felt so firm inside of her soft, sensitive insides.

Xiaoyu's hands shot down to grab his head, and she let out another bout of sobbing moans. The sensations of his fingers rubbing her inner pleasure point while his tongue wickedly stimulating her clit were all beginning to build up inside of her. A steady fire was growing stronger and stronger, and she tightened the grip of her thighs around his head.

"Yoshimitsu…! Aaahhh! Ughhnnn…! It feels good!" Xiaoyu moaned. Her voice sounded pained and frantic, like she was surprised or shocked at just how good it felt. Overwhelming, even. "It's so good! I don't want to…! We shouldn't…!"

Yoshimitsu raised his mouth, drawing in deep and steady breaths. He looked up at her and, keeping his fingers in a curved position, he began pumping his hand back and forth inside of her, intensifying her pleasure. It was a different kind of feeling. It felt so deep and powerful. He moved his hand steadily faster and faster and faster until it almost felt like it was vibrating. Xiaoyu's moans and cries reach new heights, and she tossed her head back and forth and she desperately grasped at him.

"Shit, shit, shit! Aaaaahh!" Xiaoyu cursed and screamed, amazed at how intense it felt. She could feel her pleasure already swelling, already nearing its peak. She was already so close. Her high-pitched little voice sounded more and more strained. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…!"

Yoshimitsu didn't let up, and he groaned into her, feeling his dick ache more and more. Glancing up to see her scream and writhe beneath him stoked a fire in him. He fought the urge to move forward and slide his hips between her legs. He wanted so badly to be inside of her. Instead, he continued working on her, enjoying every shiver of her body.

"Mmm, aaah! Hmm!" Xiaoyu moaned and whimpered, and then suddenly she felt her entire body tense up. She was silent for a moment when, with her eyes closed tightly, she suddenly felt her mind and body erupt with a blinding flash of pleasure. Her toes curled and her back arched and she cried out as she came harder than she ever thought possible. "Oh my god, Yoshimitsu! Yoshimitsu, I'm coming! Aaaaaahhh!"

Yoshimitsu groaned deeply, feeling the tension in her body break as Xiaoyu started screaming and writhing beneath him. Her thighs closed on his head like a vice, and it gave him a twinge of wicked pleasure inside his core knowing that he got her there. He kept his warm mouth on her, sensing the pressure of her quivering orgasm around his probing fingers. He held his tongue pressed flat up against her swollen clit, and he began to stroke her inner erogenous zone more and more slowly.

Xiaoyu continued moaning as she could feel him continue to stroke her insides, slow and steady and gentle. She could feel how it was stretching out her orgasm, prolonging the euphoria she felt from her brain all the way down into her molten core. Her hips undulated again and again, slower and slower. She whimpered and moaned quietly, soothed by the constant pressure and the warmth of his breath on her as she finally started to come down from her climax.

They were both still for a moment before Yoshimitsu finally lifted his head away from her. He gave her one final lick on her sensitive clit, and she gasped from the electrified shiver it sent traveling down her legs.

"Y-Yoshi-!" Xiaoyu moved reflexively, pushing his head away from her overstimulated sex. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, pouting. Yoshimitsu let out a deep, satisfied chuckle, finally pulling his fingers out of her tightened pussy in a slow, smooth motion.

His fingers were covered in her slick, warm juices, and Yoshimitsu slid them into his mouth, tasting more of her. He couldn't get enough. The smell and taste of her seemed to awaken another side of him. His fingers, still warm with residual heat, felt good against his tongue and he shivered with a hidden desire for something else to be inside his mouth. He found himself wishing they had company.

Perhaps another time.

Yoshimitsu's train of thought was broken when he heard Xiaoyu try to stifle a sob. He sat up and looked at her more closely, realizing that she was beginning to cry.

"I'm s-sorry," Xiaoyu whimpered, tears welling up in her shining eyes. Her cheeks and chest were flushed and she looked away from him, clearly embarrassed as she tried wiping her tears away. "I-I don't know why I'm crying…"

"Sweet little raindrop," Yoshimitsu called her, trying not to laugh, amazed at how she continued to charm him, "Do not be ashamed of your tears." He leaned down and, to Xiaoyu's surprise, he kissed her.

Xiaoyu's heart fluttered in her chest and she moaned into his mouth, amazed at how good it felt. He kissed her deeply, pressing his tongue up against hers in a way that left her feeling so incredibly soft and warm. Xiaoyu could taste herself on him, a completely new sensation, and she was surprised to find that it wasn't unpleasant. Yoshimitsu groaned, feeling another wave of desire wash over him. He had meant to give her a small, reassuring peck on the lips, but he obviously was a little overzealous.

They kept their lips locked as they started to embrace each other. Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around him, moaning as she pulled him on top of her. Yoshimitsu let himself be pulled down, resting his hips between her legs. He pulled his mouth away from hers finally, groaning.

"Xiao, beautiful dawn… My intention was to satisfy you so that you could fall asleep…" Yoshimitsu said, breathing heavily. His dick felt so thick and hard, aching with temptation and being so close to her.

"I know," Xiaoyu replied, biting her lip, "It felt amazing, and I'm sleepy, but…" She hesitated for just a moment, her high-pitched little voice dropping to a whisper. "... I want more. I want… I want you again." She wrapped her legs around him, and Yoshimitsu groaned at feeling her strong legs easily pull his hips in closer, causing the tip of his cock to press up against her wet and eager opening.

Yoshimitsu groaned and muttered something that Xiaoyu couldn't understand. He was so close to her. He could feel the head of his cock pressing up to her, parting her slick lips, feeling the warmth that waited for him. He swore to himself, burning with guilt once again.

He already had sex with her using his mouth, a voice of temptation inside him said. What's the harm in one more go?

"Xiao, please… Beautiful… Little spring flower..." Yoshimitsu leaned in and started kissing her neck, nipping at her soft skin in between kisses. He knew there was nothing stopping him from standing up and leaving, but she certainly wasn't making it any easier.

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and groaned softly, feeling a mixture of fatigue and lust. She reached up and, taking Yoshimitsu's head in her hands, she pulled him down to kiss him on the mouth again. She whimpered and, rolling her hips forward, caused him to push into her a fraction deeper.

This elicited a deep, throaty growl from Yoshimitsu. He grasped at the pillows and cushions beneath her, and Xiaoyu slid her hands back under his arms to once again wrap around his torso. They broke their kiss, but kept their mouths close, panting and pressing their tongues together, feeling the delicate sensation of their lips grazing.

"Xiao," Yoshimitsu said again, exhaling heavily, "Do you really want me to make love to you?"

Xiaoyu's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment at his boldness. But the surge of hormones in her body chased it away.

"Y-Yes… Oh, yes, please…" Xiaoyu nodded. Her eyes felt so heavy, she was struggling to keep them open.

Yoshimitsu groaned, ceasing his resistance as he at last let her pull him into her. He kissed her deeply and the both of them moaned into each other as he slowly pushed his big, hard dick into her aching cunt. Despite being so wet, she still felt achingly tight. Xiaoyu let out such a soft, painful-sounding moan that he was worried he might have hurt her.

"Are you alright, little Xiao?" he asked heatedly, caressing her face with both hands.

"You feel _so big_ …" Xiaoyu moaned the words weakly and Yoshimitsu could hear how exhausted and overwhelmed she sounded, still spent from earlier.

"Let's stop, Xiaoyu," Yoshimitsu suggested, his cock planted firmly and deeply inside of her, "You need to sleep."

"Please… Ughhhn… Don't stop. I don't… want you to stop. Keep going, please…" Xiaoyu begged, giving him languid kisses. Yoshimitsu whimpered, weak to his own lust.

"You don't know what you're saying. You can't mean that…" Yoshimitsu pulled his hips back, dragging his cock against her sensitive sex before pushing himself back into her. He heard how she groaned and cried out so fully, utterly helpless, and it drove him wild. Did she want him to fuck her to sleep? And keep going afterwards? Would he? He felt a pang of guilty arousal at the idea. "Xiao…"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes as she felt him start to thrust in and out of her, slow and steady. "So good… so good… yes, yes… oh… god… don't stop," she pleaded. Her poor little pussy was still so sensitive, and she moaned and whimpered with each thrust. "Yoshi… mmmm… ahhh…"

Xiaoyu felt his warm mouth on her throat and she started fading out before coming back suddenly, moaning when she felt him hook her legs with his arms. He brought them up to rest against his strong shoulders, and the new angle allowed him to thrust into her deeper, brushing up against that same delicious spot he had earlier tormented with his skilled fingers. She moaned deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as she lied helplessly beneath him.

Yoshimitsu groaned, feeling uncertain, and he reached down to caress her face. She felt amazing, but he wanted her to look at him, to be present.

"Xiao…? Are you awake, Xiaoyu?" he asked, breathing heavily. He thrusted into her lightly, and she moaned softly and nodded, but she was soon drifting off again. Her moans continued, growing weaker as he kept cautiously thrusting into her.

Yoshimitsu groaned, a burning spark of lust licking at his core. This felt so wrong, but he couldn't stop hearing her soft little pleas for him to keep going, to not stop. Was this what she really wanted?

"I want to please you," Yoshimitsu whispered aloud, not knowing if Xiaoyu could hear him. "I'll do this for you..." He sat up on his knees, taking her two legs together and holding them straight up against his torso. He wrapped his arms around her legs, holding tightly as he thrusted into her in this new position. He groaned slightly, amazed at how much deeper and tighter it felt. "Mmm… Mmm…!"

Yoshimitsu closed his eyes and started kissing her legs, biting at them softly, desperate to put his mouth to work as he kept pumping in and out of her hot, wet opening. Awake or not, she felt incredible, and the guilt rippled through his body, heightening his arousal. More and more, deeper and faster, he thrusted into her, and each thrust seemed to send a bolt of pleasure right to his brain. He groaned loudly, holding onto her more tightly. "Ughnnnnnn, Xiao! Mmmmm!"

Something made him lower his face mask to once again be fully concealed, and Yoshimitsu moaned openly as he started pounding into her harder and harder. Xiaoyu, in her uneasy sleep, moaned softly with parted lips. Her unconscious responses to his continued thrusting had an unexpected effect on him. He groaned deeply, his cock feeling so painfully hard, already so eager to be pushed over the edge. He kept working her soaking pussy, thrusting again and again, and he found himself occasionally whimpering with each wave of pleasure.

Time started to blur. Had it been five minutes or an hour? Yoshimitsu groaned and cursed, just then noticing the trickle of twilight coming from the distant entrance to the cave. They had been at it all night, and the thought gave him a heady rush. He knew he would have sex with her forever if it was possible.

He was getting closer and closer, but he couldn't seem to push himself over that tantalizing precipice. It was driving him mad. His entire body was screaming at him. He wanted her to wake up and moan his name so he could finally come inside of her. He couldn't do it without her.

"Ughhnnn! Xiaoyu! My beautiful little lover… Wake up… Please. I need you!" His deep voice once again reverberated with a mechanical growl that seemed to finally reach her.

"Mmm! O-Oh my god!" Xiaoyu's weak voice cried out, waking to find Yoshimitsu still thrusting into her hard and fast. Her toes curled and as her disoriented mind tried to catch up with her body, she gasped, feeling just how close she already was. She could feel her orgasm encroaching with each thrust, building below the surface while her mind had been unconscious. 

"Xiaoyu, you gorgeous little flower!" Yoshimitsu groaned, "I'm so close!" He held onto her legs and pounded himself into her with snapping thrusts, making her grunt and groan.

"Ughn! Ughnn! Y-Yoshimitsu, ahhhhhh! Mmmmm!" Xiaoyu cried out loudly, amazed at how much she loved waking up to feel him slamming himself into her. Her heart was pounding, but her pleasure was punctuated by sudden, unavoidable fear. Her mind was racing with conflicting emotions. He was going to come inside of her again! She wanted it! She was terrified! She wanted him!

Xiaoyu reached down and pressed her fingertips against her clit, bending one of her legs to give her easier access. "Yoshi, I'm close! Mmmm! So close! Oh god! Don't stop, don't stop…!"

"Xiao! Gods above in heaven, Xiaoyu! _B_ _up-po so en, jo raku ga jo!_ Aahhhh!" Yoshimitsu cried out and leaned down into her, bending her legs back so that her feet were near her head. Neither of them could take it any longer. "Xiao…" He leaned his masked face down to press his forehead against hers. They were both silent for a moment or two, the frantic sounds of their breathless fucking filling the air, until finally...

"Yoshimitsu, ahhhhh!" Xiaoyu gasped and then threw her head back, crying out as her orgasm finally tore through her, erupting in a flash behind her mind and travelling up and down her body like a thunderstorm. Her aching cunt tightened around his dick in pulsating waves, and she cried out and whimpered as he kept thrusting into her. 

"Xiaoyu!" Yoshimitsu cried out, groaning her name as he finally came. He whimpered, feeling her orgasm squeezing around him as he pumped himself into her, filling her quivering insides with thrust after heavy thrust.

Xiaoyu moved her legs down, wrapping them around his slim waist. She embraced him fully, moaning softly at the last of his thrusts into her began to slowly come to a stop. She relished the coolness of his battlesuit against her warm, glistening skin. It wasn't long, however, before her brows were furrowed with worry.

"Xiaoyu?" Yoshimitsu asked softly, sensing her sudden uneasiness. He pressed his hips into hers, not ready to pull himself out of her warm embrace. "Are you alright?"

Xiaoyu wasn't crying, but she shut her eyes anyway, biting her lip and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm scared that… What if I…? I don't want to… have a baby. Why do we keep doing this? Why can't I stop?"

"Oh…" Yoshimitsu propped himself up to be able to look down at her fully. He placed a hand to her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. "I know you're afraid. I am sorry. I promise, Xiaoyu, whatever happens, I will take care of you… It's going to be alright."

Xiaoyu looked up at him, wishing she could see his lips again. She wanted to kiss him. He sounded exhausted. 

And he was, but Yoshimitsu tried to ignore it. This had gone on long enough. He resisted the temptation to fall back asleep inside of her and, instead, pulled himself out of her slowly. Xiaoyu sighed, wishing he'd come back.

"I need to rise now, Xiaoyu." Yoshimitsu stood, a bit shaky on his feet. He picked up his sword and put himself back together, so to speak, before helping Xiaoyu to her feet. She wrapped herself in one of the lighter blankets, once again without clothes.

"Yoshimitsu, wait." Xiaoyu reached a hand out to him. He gently took her hand and moved it away.

"I'm sorry, Xiaoyu, but I can't stay. I have a great deal of work to do, and-"

"Yoshimitsu."

"- if I stay in bed with you now, I'll never want to leave." Yoshimitsu turned away from her, clasping his hands together.

"Yoshimitsu."

"I know it's not your intention, but I have been so overwhelmed with temptation for you," he continued, balling his hands into fists, "I know it's wrong, but I want to make love to you again and again. I'm sick with desire for you-"

"Yoshimitsu!"

"Yes?" He stopped, finally turning to face her.

"That's all fine," Xiaoyu said meekly, "but before you go… I really have to pee. And I'm starving."

"Oh! Um, of course. Yes. I'll, uh, show you where to go. There's a toilet and a place where you can take a bath. And I'll have someone bring breakfast to you." Yoshimitsu was glad she couldn't see the blush on his face as he stumbled through his words, feeling like a bit of a fool. Xiaoyu smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure," Yoshimitsu nodded, standing aside as he gestured to the entrance of the cave. "Right this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I planned on this chapter progressing the story more, but things took an unexpected turn and kind of got away from me. Maybe one more chapter...
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
